1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to external slips, packer assemblies, and related methods, usable in a well accessing a subterranean formation.
2. Description of Related Art
Wells are drilled at various depths to access and produce oil, gas, minerals, and other naturally-occurring deposits from subterranean geological formations. Hydrocarbons may be produced through a wellbore traversing the subterranean formations. Prior to and during completion of a well, packer assemblies may be used in the wellbore to separate the wellbore into one or more zones. A packer assembly is typically used to provide a seal between the outside of a production tubing string and the inside of a casing, liner, or wellbore wall. The seal may be provided by a packer element and a slip is responsible for retaining the packer assembly in position by gripping the casing, liner, wellbore wall, or other surface against which the packer is intended to seal.